


Mistaken Identity

by maplesyrups



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Not Beta Read, also i made luke australian in honour of all the great vicley fic writers who use that head canon, if you are easily offended by people making fun of beans and toast don't read this story, nothing unethical happens they just have a connection, the second paragraph is just me dragging myself and my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplesyrups/pseuds/maplesyrups
Summary: One could classify this as a meet-cute in university where Vic is talking about her new professor to said professor.





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first Station 19 fic so I apologize if things seem OOC. I just had this idea in my mind and wanted to write it.

On Victoria Hughes’ application form to the University of Washington she was categorized as a “mature student.” She laughed, not feeling like that word at the ripe old age of twenty-five. Sure, she delayed going to post-secondary until she actually had some money saved up, in order to not accumulate a cascading pile of student loans. Other than that though, there was still so much she had to figure out in the world of adult-ing. However, compared to her peers, the majority of them freshly graduated from high school - perks of being in her first year! - Vic felt like she could qualify for a seniors citizens discount.

Trying to buy groceries in any market near the campus was frustrating. The stores were filled with kids who have never lived on their own, and just stare blankly at the items stocked in every aisle. It also seemed like no one had mastered the concept of walking, or even taking the escalator. Apparently it’s difficult to understand that you stand still on the right side and leave the left clear so people can walk up. Further, more than half of her classmates were glued to their phones, or watching Tasty cooking videos on their laptops. They were distracting and incredibly annoying (especially the Tasty videos. 90% of them never actually season the chicken). Vic was genuinely confused why they even attended class if they weren’t actually trying to learn. It’s syllabus day, so having a professor go through a document they already emailed to you is boring. She’ll give them that. Yet even after her sociology professor transitioned into teaching the course content, many students chose to ignore him. 

Walking into her third (and final) class of the day, that’s when she spotted him. He was closer to the back than she would usually like to sit, but he also was the only other person in the room that could legally buy their own alcohol. Another catalyst that caused her to gravitate towards him was his appearance. She didn’t want to sound superficial but the guy was fine. He was older than her, by a decade (or maybe closer to two), but he aged like a fine wine; or cheese, or whatever other thing white people like to classify as “aged,” and then charge more for it.

There was still eight minutes left until the lecture was set to start, and many empty seats were still available in the room. Feeling bold, Vic choose to ignore all usual social protocol, and sat in the spot right beside him. Rather than two or three seats over. 

She could feel him watching her, as she placed her bag on the floor and lowered herself into the seat. Unable to control herself, she looked his way. Vic was greeted by the most entrapping eyes she’s ever seen. They were blue, very blue. His eyes made her think of the ocean; so full of life, yet containing thousands of mysteries beneath the surface. And she wanted nothing else but the chance to explore them.

A few more seconds passed before she realized her thoughts were crazy, and she was holding direct eye contact with a stranger for longer than anything remotely appropriate. 

“Hi, sorry, I… uh,” she looked away from him trying not to get distracted by his eyes again. “Sorry, it’s been a long day and I’m sort of out of it. Last class of the day and all of that…” Vic trailed off, biting down on her lip for a brief second. When she looked back up at his face she noticed his eyes glance down at her mouth, “How has your day been?” 

“Good.” He started looking back up to her eyes, “It’s my last class of the day as well.” His eyebrows furrowed before he continued, “Are you okay? You look kind of worried. Is it about this class?” Concern was laced across his face, which actually surprised Vic. 

“No! Well… I guess sort of? I’ve heard the prof is really strict.” He chuckled at that comment, any worry evaporating from his face. 

“I’ve been told otherwise,”

“Hmm…” Not knowing what else to do when feeling remotely unsure, Vic resorted to her classic reaction of word-vomit. “Well apparently he’s also full course meal.” She blurts out. 

“What?”

“Oh, you know how you can call someone that’s hot a snack?” His lack of response was an answer in itself, “Well, you can. So calling someone a meal rather than a snack elevates them even higher in attractiveness.” 

At that he laughs. A deep, heavy laugh. The type someone could only give if they were genuinely amused by what was happening. After working in retail for more than five years, Vic was well versed in the art of fake laughing. His was legit.

“Really? What makes you think he’s a full course meal?” The amusement radiated from his tone.

“His reviews on RateMyProf.” Victoria giggled at how ridiculous she sounded, “But I’m not sure if I can trust that website. The reviews also said my sociology professor was going to be hot but he’s actually really average. I think it was just his British accent that turns people on.”

“Oh so you’re not into accents?”

“Not British. They eat beans and toast.” She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Just thinking about that monstrosity that people have the audacity to call food made her want to gag. “but I’m not against all accents. I mean yours sounds cool.” 

“My accent?” 

“Yeah, you don’t sound completely American. Oh god, was that really rude of me to say? I didn’t mean it that way. I was just-”

“No, no, no. It’s fine. I was born in Australia and moved here when I was in elementary. I lost my accent for the most part, but I just go back from visiting family there. I guess that’s what you’re hearing.” 

“Yeah probably.” She smiled, “This is sort of random but are you busy after class? I was thinking we could go get coffee or something.” 

“Or something,” he repeats leaning closer into her. The doors beside them swing open with a group of young girls, all carrying Starbucks drinks. The noise caused them both to look towards the group. “Man i really wish I could say yes.” He whispers, almost as if it was a though it was a thought meant just for him. One he had no intention of vocalizing to her. He looks down at the watch on his wrist before standing up. 

“Hello, welcome to Poli-Sci 103. I am your professor Lucas Ripley.” He said as he walked towards the front of the class. 

Victoria stared at him with her mouth agape. What a great start to the semester. She unknowingly flirted with her professor and made a giant full of herself. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and give me your thoughts on this, and feel free to come yell at me on my Tumblr (ziva-david)


End file.
